Daemon Wings
by StormsRage
Summary: What if Duo had a secret? What if Heero was left in the dark, while everyone else knew? What if Duo had a decision to make? The man he loves or his life. . .


Author- StormsRage

Disclaimer- sob I don't own Gundam Wing sob. Anyway if I did I do believe everything in the series would be…Dun Dun Dun…YAOI!!!!!!! giggles manically ^_^;

Okay enough with the melodramatics. It's time to get this party started! 

P.S.- YAOI RULES!!

************************* Damien *************************

__

'Get away, keep running' it was all Damien could think of as his feet pounded against the mossy ground. He tore through the brush, leaning forward, eyes staring at the ground racing beneath him, he ran from his invisible enemy. 

Suddenly he came to a halt as a great abyss came into view before him. Frantically

Damien looked, searching for an escape. From behind him came an almost inaudible crunch of a leaf pressed down by the weight of his stalker. He wiped sweaty palms on his denim pants as he slowly turned around, eyes scouring through the darkness, searching for his opponent. 

His breath came in short quick gasps as the roar of his blood in his ears deafened him. Finally the source of the noise came out of the shadows. At last he could see his predator, and as a cold sweat broke out across his brow he wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing.

His eyes flicked through the darkness searching for the source of his distress, and as he did so a figure stepped out of the night. Damien's eyes widened in recognition at the black clad figure. It was Death, Death in all his glory. His black silk robe billowed out around him, the hood pulled up shadowing his face, and his scythe held tightly in his hands. Damien backed up as much as he could without falling over the edge. Wide frightened eyes looked at the bowed head of the predator he had seemingly been running from for an eternity. He gasped as the head started to rise slowly, staring directly into his eyes. 

Damien knew those eyes would haunt his soul forever. They seemed to know everything about him. His fears, his hopes, his dreams, his desires. Damien felt exposed, as if he had been cut open and strewn across the ground for the world to see. He cried out as the figure rose off the ground brandishing the scythe high above his head. Death called out to him in a reassuring voice, "If it makes you feel any better I know that you'll be going to the Promise Land" and he smiled grimly as he swung his weapon down towards the poor soul.

And Damien smiled as the stroke was brought down upon his head because he realized then that Death was doing this for his own good and that the "life" that he would lead now would be better for him, better than the one he lead now anyways.

****************************** Duo *****************************

Duo came out of his trance with a start, his task now finished. He slowly stood up from his spot on the floor and walked to the kitchen, a small smile gracing is features. He poured himself a glass of ice water, his thoughts going back to what he had just accomplished. 

He knew he had Wufei to thank for all of this. Wufei was the one who had made it possible for Duo to be able to reach into another's mind and do the task without going unconscious for about ten hours. He taught him how to focus, how to leave his body behind as his subconscious went into another's dream to kill them. After all that was his night job. He wasn't joking when he said he was Shinigami. And that didn't mean that he took pleasure in the killings of others either, in fact he still had nightmares after he took one bound to hell, or maybe one that still wanted to live, one that had a whole life ahead of them that was ended with one stupid mistake. 

His thoughts were interrupted as Wufei walked into the room, giving him an inquiring look.

"It went well, the doctors have probably told the family by now, but he's better off, right?"

"What do you mean the doctors?" Wufei asked.

"You know how Damien's been out of school lately?"

"Yeah…?"

"He has cancer, he went to the hospital, and they were trying to help him but his aurora had already called to me…It was too late for him, but I did what you taught me and I took him in his sleep…He went quickly." Duo looked at Wufei, searching for the disgusted look that he couldn't help but think that Wufei held for him. But it never came; instead he walked towards Duo and embraced him tightly whispering a well done in his ear.

They were interrupted as Barton walked into the room. Searching the fridge for a midnight snack.

****************************** Trowa ******************************

--Five Minutes Ago--

Trowa awoke as he heard a muffled noise outside his bedroom. He looked around figuring it was Maxwell looking for some food in the kitchen.

'That boy never stops eating' he thought to himself with a small smile.

He started as he heard his own stomach grumble with hunger, 'might as well join him'.

And with that thought he left his position on the bed and shuffled towards the door.

Out side of the room he heard whispering coming from the kitchen, he stopped at the doorway listening intently to what sounded like Wufei and Duo's voices.

"What do you mean the doctors?" Wufei asked.

"You know how Damien's been out of school lately?" Duo questioned

"Yeah…?" 

"He has cancer, he went to the hospital, and they were trying to help him but his aurora had already called to me…It was too late for him, but I did what you taught me and I took him in his sleep…He went quickly." 

Trowa processed all this in his mind but he couldn't make head or tails of it.

'What does he mean Damien has cancer? His aurora called to him? What aurora? What does he mean he went quickly? Where did he go?'

All these questions ran through his mind as he stood out of sight eavesdropping on the two boys. Finally Trowa decided to make his presence known and he walked into the kitchen to do what he had originally planned. 

****************************** Wufei ******************************

He embraced Duo in an encouraging hug, feeling pity for what the poor boy had to go through every night, and whispered a well done in his ear. He let go quickly and looked towards the hall as he heard a noise; Trowa came into the room a sleepy look in his eyes. He rummaged in the fridge looking for food. Once he had grabbed a sandwich that Quatre had made for lunch the next day he looked around the kitchen seeming as if he had just noticed them for the first time. Wufei stared at him, suspicious of all that he might have heard. 

"Barton"

"Chang, Maxwell"

"T-man what's goin' on?"

As they exchanged the formalities, they glanced at each other warily wondering how much the other suspected. Wufei, having concluded that Barton had no idea what was going on decided that the activities for tonight were over and it was best if went off to bed, leaving Duo to find a snack and go off to bed himself.

"Maxwell, Barton, I'm off to bed and you two would do well to follow my example after you finish fulfilling your munchies" and with that Wufei stalked out of the room hoping that his deceit was good enough for Barton. Behind him he heard Duo whispering something to Barton.

****************************** Duo ******************************

Leaning over Duo snickered in Trowa's ear "Wu-man said munchies!"

And with that Duo could contain himself no longer and burst out into full scale laughter, turning to see Trowa's reaction he laughed even harder at the small smile twitching at the corner of his mouth. Just as suddenly as he started laughing he stopped, fear creeping up his spine as he heard the door at the end of the hall slam open and padded footsteps stomp angrily down the hall. 

"Uh oh, I think I just woke up mister permanent PMS" Duo whispered to Trowa, in a very serious tone.

As the footsteps came closer Duo hid behind Trowa a small smile touching his lips as he heard Wufei's door shut quickly. 'Guess I'm not the only one scared of him when he's mad' He thought, smiling to himself.

Just as the thought crossed his mind he let out a small squeak as Heero PMS Yuy stomped angrily into the kitchen his face telling everyone just exactly how he felt about being woken up this late into the night.

****************************** Heero ******************************

Rolling over Heero grabbed his pillow slamming it on top of his head, trying to block out the noise coming from the kitchen. 

'Does that damn boy not realize that we have a mission tomorrow! He's hard enough to wake up as it is, I don't need him staying up to this hour just to make my job harder in the morning.'

'Oh come on, you know you don't mind waking up to the sound of his laughter no matter what the time of day. Anyway it's not all his fault that he doesn't wake up in the mornings. You're the one who wakes up so early just to unplug his alarm so you can stare at that gorgeous face as he sleeps.' His insubordinate mind retorted.

Heero, refusing to come to terms with that fact threw the pillow off his head. Now in a worse mood than he had been before. Slipping out of bed he slammed open his door, smirking as he heard the laughter abruptly stop. He stomped down the hall, glaring as Chang quickly shut the door to his bedroom. He reached the kitchen and saw just what he had suspected. A smiling yet scared Maxwell hiding behind a still smiling Barton. Determined to wipe the smile off both faces he told them exactly what he felt about being woken up this late into the night.

"Maxwell I have had it with you and your idiotic antics. We have a mission tomorrow and how successful do you think we're going to be if you keep this up! Wait I forgot. You don't think do you! What, is that to hard for your small little brain to comprehend? Here let me spell it out for you. If. We. Do. Not. Go. To. Sleep. We. Will. Fail. The. Mission. And. I. Will. Kill. You. There did you understand that you dumbass!"

****************************** Trowa ******************************

Trowa stared in quiet disgust as Yuy let his feelings be known. They were having a bit of fun is all. What's the harm in that? As Yuy continuously degraded the Deathscythe pilot, Trowa felt Duo stiffen behind him. As Yuy finished his speech Maxwell walked out from behind him, silent rage boiling inside like poison in a cauldron. 

"Thank you for informing me of my foolish actions, I'll be heading off to bed now." Duo spat out from behind gritted teeth. And with that he actually did as Chang had bid, as he stalked out of the kitchen and followed Wufei's path to the poor Chinese's door and into the room.

Trowa watched Heero turn around, his eyes following the American's movement until the door slammed shut. Deciding it was his turn to leave also, Trowa slowly exited the room, smirking as he saw the state of shock on Heero's face as he whispered in his ear.

"You know your never going to win his heart that way."


End file.
